mi angel guardian
by pat-hale-cullen-swan
Summary: que pasaria si alice,rose y bella fueran angeles y tengan que proteger a edward , jasper y emett . sera su amor mas grande , que su condicion? o terminaran con los corazones rotos - entren y averiguenlo - no sean malos es mi primer one-shot .
1. Chapter 1

**TODOS LOS PERSONAJES PERTENECEN A STEPHANY MEYER Y LOS UTILOZO PARA MI LOCA IMAGINACION ... XD**

_**MI ANGEL GUARDIAN **_

**chapter 1 **

mi nombre es isabella marie swan soy un ángel guardián pero lo mas extraño es que no tengo a nadie a quien proteger eso es muy estresante yo con mis amigas Alice y Rosalie no tenemos a nadie a quien proteger . Alice es bajita su cabello es negro y corto y las puntan están por varias direcciones sus ojos son de color verde es muy hiperactiva nose como hace para que en su pequeño cuerpo quepa tanta energía . Rosalie o rose es rubia su cabello cae en cascada sobre su espalda , su cuerpo es escultural solo con estar a su lado las chicas pierden puntos de autoestima tiene los ojos azul cielo y bueno yo no soy la gran cosa tengo el el cabello de color caoba soy talla media delgada ojos color chocolate no soy muy agraciada soy demasiado torpe pero eso ya desde que nací , mi madre se llama renne y mi papa charli no estan mucho timepo en casa estan protegiendo a sus humanos yo quisiera proteger a uno , pero para mi y mis amigas aun no hemos encontrado a nuestros humanos para proteger que daria yo para poder bajar a la tierra y ayudar a quien sea no inporta pero es insoportable estar encerrada y sin hacer nada o estar con alice a que juege con migo a la barbie-bella cosa que no quiero prefiero quedarme en casa a leer algo interesante como cumbres barrancocas lo he leido mas 10 veces pero no me canso de leer o romeo y julieta que tambien es uno de mis libros favoritos , orgullo y prejuicio tambien entre otros , estoy sentado en la sala de mi casa y de la nada tiran un papel debajo de mi puerta asi que me hacer y lo tomo y dice :

_bella ven es urgente Alice y rose también van tengo_

_tengo buenas noticias que les va a encantar _

_apresurare te veo en la sala de reuniones _

_daniel _

para que querran vernos en la sala de reuniciones – dios ya es tarde – mejor salgo rapido me pongo unas botas a juego con mi polo negro y salgo corriendo-literalmente- porque si no me caigo y termino rompiendome algo las alas no ayudan pensan – dios que tonta eres bella – susurro y salgo voldando llego y justo antes de caer en suelo veo una casa chiquita de color negro – bella bella – canturrio alice – dios alice no me dejas repirar – le dije soltandome de su abrazo que casi me rompe una costilla – esque te extraneee un monton no sabes cuanto – puese los ojos en blanco – alice nos vimos ayer – no me inporta – dijo dando saltitos y justo llego rose / rose rose – dijo alice abrazadola de la misma manera que lo hizo conmigo – alice nos vimos ayer – dijo con los ojos en blanco – porque todos me dicen lo mismo – dijo haciendo un puchero – porque es cierto – dijimos rose y yo al mismo tiempo – hola bella – dijo abrazandome – hola rose , sabes porque quieren hablar con nosotras ? - no no tengo ni idea – dijo entrando a la sala – dijo que iban hacer buenas noticias , ya no puedo esperar la emocion me mata – dijo alice chillando y dando saltitos mientras aplaudia – alice has toma cofe o algo por el estilo ? - le dijo rose en tono de reproche – bueno tal vez tantito , pero ese no es el caso vamos vamos que ya quiero saber que es la noticia – entramos la sala y ahi estaba daniel con unas hojas cuando nos escucho entrar levanto la mirada y nos sonrio calidamente con sus cabellos rubio y sus ojos de color gris – hola chicas , que bueno que vinieran les tengo unas exelentes nocticias – dije levantandose y sonriendo ampliamente – si si eso ya lo sabemos ya dani dinos que pasa – dijo alice dando saltitos de la emocion , conincido con rose tiene que dejar de tomar mas cafeina le hace mal – clama Alice todo con calma – dijo daniel levantando la mano para tranquilar a alice – okey , bueno que pasa dinos ya – dijo rose tambien entrando en emocion – dios creo que la única cuerda aqui es bella – dijo senalandome – no enseri dani ya dimos que es eso tan inportante – dije inpaciente – las mujeres y sus cambios de humor – murmuro para si mismo – bueno chicas las traje a qui porque ya tenes humanos para que ustedes los protejan – yo me quede en shock jusnton con alice y rose – si si si si si si si – dijo alice alsando a mas no poder y aplaudiendo – enserio no es una broma de muy mal gusto verdad , porque si es aci te golpeare y te lo juro – dijo rose amenazante – no no claro que no – dios esto es GRANDIOSO – dije saltando de la alegria , las 3 chillamos de la emocion , dando vuelas saltando y aplaudiendo – y como se llaman donde los encomtramos , daniel habla rapido dios que lento eres apurate – le dijo alice sacudiéndolo – bueno ya voy alice un rato – dijo sacando uans hojas – bueno chicas sus humanos viven en forks en la peninsula olimpic ese lgar es muy lluvioso y no sale mucho el sol los nombres de sus humanos son jasper hale , emett Macarty y edward cullen , esta en la distribicion – dijo mirandonos vijamente dios no lo podia ceer iba aproteger a humanos si no cabia tanta felicidad en mi cuerpo – alice tu estas a cargo de jasper hale – si si genial lo voy a proteger con mi vida – dijo alice saltando llendo a recoger su hija con los datos de jasper – rosalie tu te encargaras de emett Macaty – si si tambien lo voy a proteger con mi vida – dije alegre adelantandose para ver su hoja – y por ultimo bella tu te vas a encargar de esward cullen – si no se preocupe lo voy a proteger con toda mi alma – dije adelantandome para ver la ficha

_EDWARD ANTONY MASEN CULLEN _

_EDAD : 17 _

_CARACTERISTICAS: SU CABELLO ES DE COLOR BRONCE SUS OJOS COLOR VERDE , LE GUSTAN LOS DEPORTE ES EL MEJOR AMIGO DE JASPER Y EMETT LE GUSTA SALIR CON ELLOS , TOCA EL PIANO ES UNA DE SUS PASATIEMPOS FAVORITOS _

_VIVIENDA: FORKS WASHINGTON _

bueno chicas eso es todo por hoy , mañana se van a forks a protegerlos , bye – dijo daniel saliendo

esto es genial mañana en piesa nuestra aventura – dijo alice muy contenta – hay tanto que hacer maletas todo dios , mejor me voy bye chicas las veo mañana – dijo alice volando – si yo también me voy , bye bella – dijo rose volando a su casa – mañana me espera un gran dia – susurre , para dirigirme a mi casa .


	2. Chapter 2

**Los personajes no me pertenecen son de stephany meyer y los utilizo para mi loca **imaginación** ... bla bla bla **

**mi ángel guardián **

**chapter 2**

**edward prov.**

Mi nombre es edward Antony masen cullen , alto ,tez blanca mi cabello es de color bronce , mis ojos son verde , como los de mi madre , mi madre esme cullen y mi padre carliste cullen , soy muy afortunado al tener unos padres como ellos.

eddy ya levantate que vamos a llegar tarde al instituto – dijo emmet , emett es uno de mis mejores amigos es alto y musculoso cualquiera que lo viera se intimadaria solo con estar cerca de el , pero con el tiempo que levo conociendo no le haria dano ni auna mosca , parece un nino atrapado en cuerpo de un hombre , cada vez que se mete en problemas sonrie y saca sus hoyuelos

emmet callate y no me llames eddy sabes que lo odio – dije gritandole .

Pues porque crees que lo hago eddy, jajajajajajaja – dijo riéndose

ya callate y deja de molestar a edward – gracias jasper , jasper también es unos de mis mejores amigos los 3 somos como los 3 mosqueteros somos inseparables hacemos casi todo juntos , es tiene el cabello color miel y sus ojos son azules , es el mas recto de nosotros

hay jazz , le quitas la diversión a las cosas – dijo emmet quejándose – ya callate emeet o le digo a todo el mundo que lloraste viendo una película de ninas – no es justo – djo cunado ya bajaba las escaleras – que no es justo? - pregunte – jazz me esta chantajeando – dijo molesto – asi que bien – dije sonriendo – o ustedes son muy malos conmigo , estan celosos porque yo toda maquina – dijo ensenando sus musculos – asi mucha maquina que se pone a llorar como marica cunado ve una parte triste de una película – dijo jasper , me empese a reir a mas no poder , solo al recordar a emmet llorando , me da nose que cosa y rio sin parar – yo no llore se me metió algo al ojo y no soy marica dijo emmet molesto – jaja , sisi ya vamos mariquita que llegamos tarde al instituto – dije riendome junto con jasper – joder que no soy marica – dijo molesto , yo seguía riéndome , llegue a mi volvo , mientras que jasper se subía a la jeep de emmet , salimos a toda velocidad al instituto , me estacione al lado de la JEEP de emmet

hola eddy – dijo tanya , dios es que esa chica no entiende que un no es un no porque insiste tanto – te he extrañado – dijo abrazándome – tanya me llamo edward no eddy , y por favor suelta me llego tarde a mi clase – dije apartandola , estaba caminando a mi siguiente clase historia no me gusta el curso ni el profesor siempre se la agarra con migo creo que no le caigo bien …..

- bueno señor cullen , se digno a venir a mi clase – dijo el señor venner

– no es que se me hizo tarde

– escusas siempre escusas , vaya a sentarse y si vuelve a llegar tarde lo mandare al director

si profesor – dije sentándome en la mesa de adelante , mi día estuvo bien , bueno si eso se define bien , estuve con emmet y jasper haciendo jugarretas a los profesores , ya era de noche y esta cansado

como te fue en ti dia cielo – dijo mi mama , acariciando mi rostro

bien mama , ve voy a dormir , buenas noches – dije dándole un beso en la mejilla

duerme bien cielo – subí a mi habitación , me cambie de ropas y me acurruque en mi cama , y sentí como alguien acariciaba mi cabello , y con ese rose me dormí en los brazos de Morfeo


	3. Chapter 3

**Los personajes no me pertenecen son de stephany meyer .. pero los uso para mi loca imaginacion y ... bla bla bla **

**bella prov.**

**Estaba en en casa guardando mis cosas – me voy , me voy – susurre entusiasmada , no podia creerlo aun YO BELLA IVA A CUIDAR A UN HUMANO ... BUENO ESWARD ... HAY EDWARD lo prometi y lo voy a cuidar , cuanto a puesto que alice esta como loca pensando que se va aponer, manana me iva , a cuidar a mi humano a la persona que cuidaria hasta el dia de su muerte .. aunque creo que lo voy a extranar pero es mi traajo cuidarlo hasta con mi vida , se hizo de noche y me quede dormida , al dia sigueinte me levante desayune y me fui al encuntro de mis amigas que me esperavan ya para irnos ...**

**bella , bella , vamos apuerate – dijo alice irritada – alice calmate aun falta unos cuntos munutos para ellegar – dije rodando los ojos – pues por eso , la puntialidad es un valor inportante bella – dijo sermonandome – a parte ya quiero conocer a jasper – dijo emocionada – jasper , suna muy serio lo llamere jazz .. o jazzi como sea pero encontrare un lindo sobrenombre – y siguio hablando con ella misma...**

**dios creo que ya se volvio loca – susurro rose – si ya le afecto el cambio de horarios – dije tambien mirando a alice – ya las escuche – dijo ella molesta - pues ese era el punto – dijo rose riendo – ya calmense – dije y llegamos a la tierra todo lo que escuhe de ella no le hacia justicia era muy hermosa, todo las aves , los animales lo humanos , dios como podian privar a los humanos , angeles , etc , de no venir si era el lugar mas gradioso paran estar ... **

**bien pues tenemos que ir a washington – dijo alice tocandose el menton – pero una cosa – dijo ella alarmada – donde rayos queda forks ? - huy si nunca nos dijeron donde queda – dijo rosalie preocupada – pero para su suerte yo si traje un mapa – dije sacando el mapa de mi bolsillo – si si que hariamos son ti bella – dijo alice – nose ... se perderiasn , jaja dios eso es gracioso – dije riendo – olle te parece gracioso que nos perdieramos – dijo rose molesta – no no es eso es imaginar a alice pidiendo indicasiones – dios eso seria comico – bueno tienes razon , si daria un poko de gracia – dijo rose soltando unas risitas – ya terminaron con su conversacion de **_burlarse- de-la-pequena-e-indefenza- alice –_** dijo ella molesta , cosa que me hizo reir mas ella indefenza dios es peor que una fiera , enontramso forks era un pueblo chikito donde llovia mucho nos dorigimos por un sendero y quedamos frente una gran mansion y por gran mansion DIGO GRAN **

**woo , aki viven ? - dijo alice sorprendida – no bueno segun esto aki esta el humano de bella , nosotras tenemos q ir mas alla – dijo rosalie- no es justo ella va vivir en una masion – dijo alice asiendo un puchero – alice recuerda que son amigos y se ven todos los dias – dije tratando de razonar con ella – si , tines razon , bueno ya vamos rose se nos hace tade – dijo tirando de rose – buena suerte belly-bells – dijo y desues desaparecio - bueno aqui vamos – susrre y entre a la casa , en la cocina habia una mujer muy hermosa su cabello era de color de caramelo derrtido y sus ojos eran de color verde y estaba preparando unnos sandwiches , segui de frente habia una escalera y empece a subirla hasta llegar al 2do piso donde habia varias habitaciones entre en cada una sin encontrar nada aunque estaban muy bien decoradas , llegue al 3er piso y habia una puerta entre abirta asi que entre y vi una habitacion con una cama de color azul al centro un sillon grande de color negro y habia una coleccion de Cds ahi al lado de un reproductor y justo se abre la puerta del bano , ahi , estaba el hombre mas hermoso del planeta , no se pareia aun dios griego , el deve de ser edward , tenia el cobello de color bronce , de tez blanca y con los musculos bien marcados , se le veia candado , por loq eu se subio a la cama y se acurruco como un pequeno nino , me acerque a el y le aquicie el pelo , hasta que se quedo dormido , lo contenple toda la noche , edward mi humano , al cual yo protegueria hasta la muerte ... y segui viendo dormir a edward ...**

**voy a tratar de subir el prox . Cap **

**porfa dejenn reviews ... xD **


End file.
